The Decision
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: They boys meet Gustavo's niece who helps the boys realize that something is bothering Kelly. As they try to help, they learn more about their favorite assistant, Gustavo and his niece. They learn the true definition of love and family but while dealing with the fame that comes with being Big Time Rush, they force Kelly to make a life changing decision that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is a new story idea that's been bouncing inside my brain and I wanted to give a test run. So first alert: If this story does continue it will be a F/F. Got it? So any haters or anything should back out now and don't flame the story if you don't like it. Just forget it and move on. Truth be told, it won't be a major F/F, its more to teach on family and love but there's my warning. As for other pairings, that's up to you guys, I'll incorporate whichever ones you want.**

**I hope you guys like it. I apologize now for any OOC, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Los Angeles. The 4 members of Big Time Rush were currently sitting by the pool, talking about the latest problem with Gustavo.

"I just don't get it," Carlos complained. "He's more..." He searched for the right word.

"Intolerable?" Logan offered. "Annoying? Irritating? Angry?" Carlos just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but that's just Gustavo being Gustavo," Kendall said as he sat up. "Besides, Griffin's been breathing down his neck for another hit. If anything I'm more worried about Kelly!"

"What's wrong with Kelly?" James asked as he stared at his pretty reflection with his mirror. He looked up briefly to hear Kendall's answer.

"I can't explain it," Kendall told him with a frown. "Its like... you know? Its,"

"Her eyes have lost their sparkle? She's unusually quiet, appears to be deep in thought? Doesn't smile much and when she does, it looks forced?" A new voice asked.

Kendall nodded and leaned back. A second later he sat up, trying to discover the source of the new voice. Right in front of him, stood a teenage girl, she looked to be 15 and had her arms crossed, amused at his actions. She had curly black hair that was put back in a pony tail and wore a T-shirt, shorts and sandals like everyone else at the pool. She adjusted her black rimmed glasses and stared speaking again.

"Hi, I'm Angela," She introduced with a shy grin. "I've been asked to escort Big Time Rush to Rocque Records."

"Uh we're Big Time Rush," Carlos said with a slight blush. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" James exclaimed. "Shouldn't we change? I mean," He looks down at his shorts and sandals.

"Don't think you have to," Angela told him. "Gustavo actually said to come ASAP, whether you're naked or clothed." She gave the boys a smirk at their bewildered looks. "Come on!"

"Hold on," Kendall called, stopping the girl. "Where's Kelly? And ASAP? That's not Gustavo. Just what is going on?"

Angela turned to look back at the boys and saw four identical stances of frowns, and crossed arms all led by Kendall whose eyebrows were raised as well. She sighed, hoping to wait until they got to Rocque Records to explain everything.

"Well," She squirmed under the pressure of their gazes. "I can't explain everything here since Gustavo really, really needs to talk to you guys but I'll give a little briefing on the way there. I promise, can we just go? I really don't want uncle Gustavo to have a reason to yell at us."

* * *

**Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Comments? I know its short but it'll be longer, this was more of a introductory thing really. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, chapter 2... So only two followers and favorites, thank you so much Barbra234 and ****The Quiet Author****. Thanks to The Quiet Author for also giving me my first review for the story. 2 and 1**** worries me a little... but I present chapter 2 anyway...**

**The Quiet Author: Thank you so much for the first review and I guess, I thought no one wanted to read it the stuff anymore so I deleted it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or four incredibly hot guys. That is all Nickelodeon, and the guys' free will...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The four boys were sitting in the limo, staring at the weird girl they had just met at the Palm Woods. First of all, she was there to take them to Rocque Records, that was _always _something Kelly did, second of all this girl called Gustavo, "uncle" and three, she was related to Gustavo 'Has a face only a mother could love' Rocque!

"Alright start talking," Logan demanded curiously.

The girl, Angela sighed but started to speak. "Before I say anything," She said. "First, I live a great life and its all thanks to you guys." At their confused looks she went on. "Two years ago, my dad died," She received sympathetic looks but continued. "My mother, well to be frank, she's a bitch. My dad was the only good thing in my life and that ended when he died. So anyway, my dad died and now my mom had custody of me. I called all my relatives, asking and begging for someone to fight for custody for me. It was a day later that my most unlikely savior came and fought."

"Gustavo?" Kendall asked with disbelief.

Angela nodded with a knowing smile, "Do you guys remember what he said to you when you guys came back to Minnesota the second time around?"

Carlos nodded excitedly and said, "Yeah it was one of his few compliments. He said that _we _had taught him about friendship, loyalty and, family." He said the last word softly looking at Angela.

"Uncle Gustavo fought hard to keep custody," Angela said with pride. "He eventually won though I had to stay with my grandma for a while, when you guys were getting back on track."

"So why don't we see you in LA?" Kendall asked, a confused look on his face.

"I'm mostly in New Hampshire," Angela answered grabbing a water bottle out of the minibar. "I attend Philips Exeter Academy." Logan choked on his peanuts and grabbed a water bottle chugging the water down.

The three other boys looked at him and Logan squeaked, "The Phillips Exeter Academy is one of the best boarding schools in the country and the world."

"Okay," Kendall said giving him a weird look. "Listen I'm sorry about your dad and I'm glad that we you know, gave you a good life and all but what about Kelly? And Gustavo and ASAP?"

The look on Angela's face had them expecting the worse. "For Uncle Gustavo," She started slowly. "I'm not really sure though I suspect it has something to do with Kelly. As for Kelly, I don't know." She gave a hopeless shrug. "I arrived at the same moment she was leaving. She didn't even look at me. My uncle was acting funny though.."

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James traded bewildered looks. Gustavo acting weird? Kelly not being there? Gustavo's niece? Just what was going on here?

"DOGS where have you been?" Gustavo yelled as they entered the studio. As the boys tried to stammer out excuses, they were interrupted by Angela.

"Its totally my fault uncle Gustavo," Angela said sincerely. "I got sidetracked. The Palm Woods really has an awesome pool!" She added a grin at the end of this and was offered high fives from all the boys.

Gustavo cleared his throat awkwardly, "Right, dogs, this is my niece Angela."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Carlos said. "Where's KELLY?"

"That is none of your concern," Gustavo said impatiently. "Just get in the studio, take these," He handed each member a song sheet. "And SING!" He pushed them all in, closed the door and let the boys do their thing. As soon as he was satisfied with their focus, he turned to his niece.

"How much did you tell them?" He demanded.

Angela fidgeted, put her hands behind her back and said, "My whole life story, their role in the story, the fact that something's wrong with Kelly and that you said ASAP." She saw his face turn red and slowly delve into purple before he took a deep breath and calmed down slightly.

"Listen Angela," Gustavo said grabbing her attention. "Nothing is wrong with my assistant. Alright? She's just having an off day or two, or thirty." He didn't sound that concerned but Angela knew that the thirty thrown at the end indicated he knew something was up.

"Thirty?" Angela asked skeptically. "You didn't bother to tell me that Kelly was like this for a month!?"

Gustavo waved his hand, "I didn't think it was something to worry about," He heard her scoff. "Besides you were going to come, I didn't think calling you was something I had to do."

Angela frowned, her eyebrows raised and arms crossed. The producer held his ground, crossing his arms as well. They stared at each other, brown eyes meeting green eyes. The boys stopped singing but no one noticed. They looked at the two Rocques facing off.

"Where's Kelly?" The girl asked in a demanding voice.

"I gave her the day off, told her to go home." Gustavo replied looking at the boys who were giving them strange looks but started singing once more.

"Fine, I'm going to go see her now." Angela made her way toward the door.

"Wait! Before you go," She stopped but made no motion to turn around. "Listen Ang, don't pry, okay, you just came and she hasn't well seen you yet. Just, try to take her mind of things, distract her."

"Distract her? Okay, okay, I can do that," Angela said reassuring him but mostly herself. She turned around and gave Gustavo a kiss on the cheek and left. Gustavo gave a small smile and turned back to the boys who stopped singing again and had looks of horror on their faces.

"She just kissed him," James whispered to the guys knowing that Gustavo could hear. "SHE KISSED HIM! And she didn't explode!"

"Hey!" Gustavo said standing up. "She's my niece, now SING! From the top!"

* * *

Angela hopped on a bus, and made her way to Kelly's condo building. She really hoped Kelly was okay. Kelly had always been there for her and now it was her turn to be there for her.

She hopped off the bus 20 minutes later and made her way toward the lavish building. She greeted Mr. Norman, the doorman. He tipped his hat and greeting and let her through. A minute later, she got out of the elevator and walked to Kelly's front door.

Angela rang the bell, hoping Kelly was there and hoping Kelly would answer.

* * *

**And that's where Chapter 2 will end for today. Thank you all for reading. Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you'd like but please, just a little indication that more then two people are reading. Pretty please? With cherries and chocolates on top?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I apologize for the late update, shouldn't happen again, well hopefully will not happen again.**

**i don't own BTR, never have, never will. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The boys were drinking some water, trying to soothe their vocal chords as they took advantage of their 15 minute break. Gustavo had worked them for hours, something that hadn't happened since the School of Rocque fiasco. Something was really up with Gustavo and they knew it was connected to Kelly and to some extent his niece Angela.

"Where do you think she went?" Carlos asked in a whisper for no reason.

"My money would be visiting Kelly," Logan said matter of factly. "Maybe we should go visit Kelly later too,"

"I think we should wait 'till Angela comes back," Kendall said, "I really don't want to surprise Kelly and drop in unexpectedly."

Any further conversation ceased when Gustavo yelled for them to come back. All the boys sighed, finished up their waters and hurried, wanting to finish the torture off faster.

* * *

Angela waited a good 15 minutes before the door opened and the sight that met her was one she didn't expect. The Kelly that greeted her was dead on her feet. Her hair was tangled and messy, she was wearing an oversized robe and her eyes were puffy and red, as if she was crying.

"Angela?" Kelly sniffled. "What are you doing here?" Kelly couldn't see it but Angela was hurt by her words. Angela didn't show it but she could definitely feel it.

"I came here to see you," The 14 year old said softly. "I was hoping that maybe you wanted to do something today." Kelly didn't say anything. "Uh, can I come in?"

Kelly really wanted to object to the teen coming in but she just couldn't do it to Angela. If she did allow her to come though, then she would start hearing questions and honestly, all Kelly wanted to do was stay in bed and cry her eyes out.

"Come in Ang," Kelly quietly said. The girl came in and Kelly gently closed the door. The girl sat on of her couch, waiting for Kelly to come sit down. As the assistant made her way next to the teen, she couldn't help but take a look over Angela.

Angela had grown another inch, standing at about 5'7 and her face had become less chubbier and became sharper. Her eyes held maturity, escalated by her black rimmed glasses.

"My, how much you've grown," Kelly muttered in awe. "Its been what, a year, two since I saw you last?"

"1 1/2 actually," Angela told her in a soft voice. "I've missed you and uncle Gustavo a lot."

"I missed you too Ang," She gathered in Angela in hug and continued. "Life has been so hectic with BTR, and I mean it in a good way. These boys are amazing, and I'm so proud of them but sometimes its gets a little overbearing."

"I get it Kelly," the teen told her. "The Academy has kept me busy too, like really busy. Its one of the bigger reasons why I don't come to LA very often. But now I'm back, and I have one question to ask you, just one, then I'll forget about it I promise." Angela was near rambling. "Will you allow to me to ask this one question?"

Kelly gave her a weary look. Knowing Angela, and she knew Angela, the girl she considered both a younger sister and daughter knew what was wrong. She was proud that way, Angela was exceptionally bright and observant but even she knew that sometimes that could come back to bite you in the butt.

She nodded for the go ahead question and she was both shocked and impressed when the brunette asked, "Are you in love?"

* * *

"That's it," James said hoarsely. "No more speaking for the rest of the day," He tried clearing his throat but his voice didn't improve to any avail. His statement received nods of agreement as the boys made their way back to the Palm Woods. Exhausted and sleepy, they went up to 2J hoping to have some fish sticks and crashing.

Kendall barely had his key out when the door opened with Katie chewing on a carrot stick.

"Hey guys," She greeted. "You look like you're about to pass out," She added with a smirk. "By the way, you didn't mention us having guests over."

"Guests?" Logan asked curiously. "We didn't invite anyone over, in fact, we were going to crash soon, who's here?" Katie stepped to the side to reveal Gustavo and a very tense Angela sitting at the table with Mrs. Knight.

* * *

Dinner started out very quiet and awkward, the only sounds were of silverware clanking. No one attempted to make conversation. The boys remembered the last time (and first) Gustavo stayed over for dinner, the memory was still fresh in their minds and they did not want a repeat. Katie and Mrs. Knight had no idea of how approach the younger Rocque, only knowing she was Gustavo's niece.

It way half into dinner that Angela finally spoke up, breaking the thick blanket of silence and tension.

"Mrs. Knight, Katie, guys," Angela acknowledged looking at them. "Me and uncle Gustavo are really sorry for crashing your Fishstick Friday but I know why Kelly's been acting the way she is."

The boys and Gustavo spat out everything in their mouth, looking at Angela surprisingly and impatiently, wanting to know why Kelly was acting so off lately.

"So, why is she so, not Kellyish?" Carlos asked, his fingers drumming on the table.

Angela took a look at each person, and made them lean their face in closer to hers.

"Kelly is in love," Angela whispered. "She's got the love bug and trust me, it isn't going well."

* * *

**And I think I'll close out the chapter like that. Kelly's in love! Who and how? Why's Kelly so depressed? And how will the boys, Gustavo, and everyone else deal with it? Tune in next time for... BIG TIME LOVE! Goodnight everyone!**

**Anyways, review, comment, follow, favorite, criticize, whatever you want just do something please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4... **

**Still don't own BTR...**

* * *

"She's in love?" James asked in disbelief. "What's the big deal?"

Logan and Kendall gave him their looks of disbelief while Carlos rolled his eyes. Of course James had never fallen in love, he would never understand, at least, not now.

"Its a big deal, pretty boy!" Angela exclaimed. "Love can be your greatest strength, your greatest motivator but it can also be your greatest weakness and the thing that ultimately takes you down."

"And Kelly is going through the last two?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

Angela gave a sigh and nodded.

"Sooo, what do we do?" Carlos asked the golden question. What do they do?

"Ang," Gustavo said taking control. "Do you know why Kelly's been so... not Kelly?"

Angela gave a grimace and sad nod, "There's a multitude of reasons," Angela said with a frown. "It includes you guys, her family, herself and the one she's fallen in love with."

"How did you get all that from one question?" Gustavo demanded but secretly hiding the fact he was impressed. The four boys gave him a confused look and he added, "Ang told me that she was only allowed to ask one question."

"It was a pretty general question," Angela admitted. "I think Kelly was so shocked by the simplicity of the question and the fact that I knew why she was depressed that she said more then she needed to say."

"What did you ask?"

"I asked if she was in love," She responded to Logan's question.

"You knew?" Carlos asked loudly. "How, how did you know?"

"Come on guys," Angela said exasperated. "We all know that Kelly is a generally cheery and positive person. There aren't many things that can destroy that part of her in only a month."

"She's got a point," Kendall spoke up for the first time. "Alright Angela, you said part of this stems from us, what part?"

"She's worried you guys will be mad or disgusted," Angela told him sadly. "She still wants your approval, you guys are so important to her, any bad reaction to this will practically destroy her."

"Why wouldn't we approve of who she loves?" Logan asked curiously. "She's not dating a criminal or something, is she?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Angela shaking away the beginning of Logan's theory.

"Then what?" James asked.

"Kelly's fallen in love with another woman."

* * *

Kelly Wainwright was so glad that Angela Rocque existed. She had finally gotten her secret of her chest and she felt the weight of the world off her shoulders. Yes, she had finally told someone her deepest, darkest secret. She, Kelly Elizabeth Wainwright, had fallen in love with another woman.

Kelly could've sworn her attraction to the same sex had been a phase in high school. She had only dated one girl and she had sworn that she had fallen in love. 17 year old Kelly would have told you that Cassandra Davis was her soul mate. She remembered having her heart broken when Cassandra and her family suddenly disappeared, Kelly hadn't heard anything about her after that, and slowly, year by year, her heart started to repair itself.

Kelly had tried dating guys in college but she couldn't help but compare each one to Cassandra, the one girl still haunted her, or used to haunt her. At 31 though, Kelly had fallen in love once more, also with a woman and now, now she was scared.

Scared to have her heart broken again, scared to disappoint her family who had never approved of her relationship with Cassandra, in fact, they were happy when she left. She was scared of the disgusted looks from Gustavo and BTR and everyone else who would judge her. Lastly however, Kelly was afraid of the change this would bring. Admitting to it all, nothing would ever be the same again, especially with the woman she was dating.

The only thing guaranteed was that Angela would never look at her differently, and she had said so plainly.

"Kelly," The 14 year old had said early. "I don't give a damn if you're into guys, girls, Viking guys named Bob or Martians with blue skin and three green eyes. You'll always be Kelly Wainwright, my sister, mother and aunt into one, you'll always be my 'Mothisunt'!" That last part had brought out a laugh, the first time in almost two months since Kelly had laughed a genuine laugh. She really did love Angela, it was almost like that girl was her flashlight in a never ending tunnel of darkness.

* * *

Back in 2J, only one person had left the group, everyone else excluding one person had stunned looks.

"So who cares?" Surprisingly Carlos asked. He crossed his arms in a defiant manner. "Love is love, I love Kelly whether she's into guys, girls or whatever. She's still Kelly."

"Well said Carlos," Angela said with a smile of approval. "I said the same thing to Kelly."

"You approve Carlos?" James asked, doubt evident in his voice. "What about your crus-" James was cut off when Carlos put his hand over James' mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"You had a crush on Kelly?" Mrs. Knight asked, surprised she hadn't heard of this.

"It was nothing," Carlos told them, blushing a little. "It was just a little crush, nothing too serious."

"Makes sense," Logan spoke up. "You are her favorite." There was no jealousy when Logan voiced this. Everyone in the apartment besides Angela knew that Carlos was Kelly's favorite BTR member.

"You know for a second," Kendall started to confess. "I thought Angela was going to say that Kelly had fallen in love with Carlos or something, you know since she thinks so highly of him."

"Hey now!" Gustavo stepped in. "She thinks highly of all of you, just, a little higher for Carlos." The boys were speechless at Gustavo's compliment and confession.

"I thought she was going to say she fell in love with Gustavo," Katie said, reentering the room again with her laptop. She smirked at the shivers the boys had shown, the look of indignation on Gustavo's face and the consideration on Angela and her mother's faces.

"You know," Katie said. "According to a study, the biggest reason people don't come out is because of the fear of losing their loved ones and the respect of those around them."

"Well I don't think anyone disapproves," Kendall stated. "That leaves her family, that's probably for the same reason. And now Kelly herself and this woman who she's fallen in love with."

"Exactly who has she fallen in love with?" James asked. A small part of him was hoping it was someone who wasn't as pretty as him.

"She has, unfortunately fallen in love with Carmen-"

"Please don't say who I think you're about to say," Gustavo said in a pleading voice. It was a side of Gustavo that no one except Angela and Kelly had seen before. He was really hoping, no praying that Angela wouldn't say one of the few names he dreaded.

"I'm sorry uncle Gustavo, but, Kelly has indeed fallen in love with Carmen Carter." The only thing heard was the sound of a plate breaking.

* * *

**Ooooh**, **who's Carmen Carter? You'll find out next chapter! Review! And I have no clue with the study thing, it more of an opinion thing but I really wouldn't know. Sorry.**

**REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Still don't own BTR!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Everyone's head swiveled to Mrs. Knight, who just dropped a plate.

"Uh, mom..." Kendall started slowly, little afraid of the look in his mom's eye. "Are you okay? You just dropped one of your good plates."

Mrs. Knight ignored what her son said and turned to face Angela. "Carmen Carter?" Mrs. Knight whispered. Angela gave a confused nod and Mama Knight and Gustavo traded dark glances.

"Okay who is Carmen Carter and is she prettier then me?" James roared with ferocity.

"Mom?" Katie asked with a worried look. "You know who this Carmen Carter person is?" Jennifer and Gustavo once again traded looks and she nodded, indicating for him to go first.

He sighed and swallowed deeply. "You know Carmen Carter as Carmen Electric," A dramatic gasp was heard from James and all three guys shot looks of disbelief at him.

"Carmen Electric?" James whispered in an impressed tone. "_The _Carmen Electric? Blue hair Electric?" He paled at Gustavo's nod.

"Who is Carmen 'Blue Hair/Electric' Carter!?" Carlos asked throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"She was a legendary model," James whispered, speaking as of speaking loudly was a taboo. "Goth? Dark? No one knew but she was beautiful and she was an amazing model. Everyone wanted to date her. She dated guys, girls, she played around, broke hearts, the whole deal. She's really famous for her legendary fashion shoot, Uranus. She wore almost nothing but her hair was made of these electric shades of blue and that was the only thing that would catch your attention. I've stared at her pose for hours, lost in the blue..."

James eyes glazed over slightly, thinking of the beauty but got back when Kate pinched his arm. He shot her a dirty look but added, "It was her first and only shoot, she quit modeling afterwards." James tone was so serious that not even Carlos laughed when he said "Uranus".

"Then what happened?" A curious Logan asked. The boys started leaning their heads toward James who just shrugged his shoulders and looked to Gustavo. They whipped their heads to face him and he shuddered a bit at the intensity of their stares.

"Like James said," Angela said, picking up where James left off. "Carmen was a model, a really good one apparently. That was about, eh maybe 10-15 years back."

"5 years ago," Gustavo jumped in, looking a bit annoyed at his niece who gave a sheepish smile. "I received a phone call from Griffin, he told me that he was bringing in the talent that would launch my career back to the top. A minute or so later, he hung up and I see Kelly coming towards with a wide eyed look. She points down the hall and turning the corner I see Griffin, Fujasaki and Carmen Electric."

"She was that good?" Kendall interrupted, stunned. "_Fujasaki _was there?" Gustavo gave a curt, impatient nod as the boys traded glances. They remembered Gustavo telling them that getting Fujasaki's approval was almost impossibly difficult, even in his old age. The fact that he appeared in his old age impressed them more.

"Anyways," Gustavo scowled at being interrupted. "I agreed to test her with one song. The session lasted an hour and then I promptly kicked her out."

"What, why?!" Carlos exclaimed. "She had both Griffin _and _Fujasaki's approval! Why did you kick her out?"

"Carlos," Gustavo said in an angry tone. "She had the voice of an angel, but had the personality and attitude of a, and please excuse my French, a bitch. She oozed arrogance, not self confidence. She was a slacker, not hard worker. She was casual about everything, not serious at all. In turn she was the opposite of you dogs!"

His words rang through the apart like a never ending bell. Gustavo was really, _really _angry right now. The boys would later discuss that his face was as red as possibly a fire hydrant, a tomato, blood or maybe a fire. While his face was predominantly red, he was starting to turn purple.

"Mom," Kendall said meekly. "How do you know of Carmen Carter?"

Jennifer swallowed and said, "High school. When your aunt Sasha was going, she told me of this horrible girl Carmen. She told me that Carmen was the prettiest girl in school and was the most popular one as well. She was the queen bee, cheerleader but she never dated any of the guys. Rumor has it that Carmen dated a girl but mocked her and teased her and one day, Carmen embarrassed her in front of everyone. It was the breaking point, the girl moved away that year and no one ever heard from her again."

"Woah..." Everyone breathed.

Mama Knight nodded. "Your aunt told me that the moving away did make an impact on Carmen though. She was very quiet, still popular, but many people became fearful of her. People were worried of making Carmen revert to her cruel self. She graduated that year and became a model like James said, that's all I know."

"So she's just one of those really, really mean people?" Kendall asked summing up both stories.

"Not necessarily," Gustavo cut in with a worried look. "During the brief session I had with Carmen, there was one moment, and I was stupid to forget about it but there was one moment where she wasn't arrogant, where she wasn't a slacker who took things casually. There was a moment, when Carmen wasn't herself. And its when she saw Kelly." Angry groans were heard around the apartment at Gustavo's forgetfulness.

"How did Kelly react?"

Gustavo had a nervous look on his face. He looked at his shoes, wringing his hands. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Come again?"

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know!" Everyone couldn't help but look at Gustavo's face. They had seen him mad. They had seen him disappointed. Once they had seen him sad. Never had they seen him defeated.

"Kelly couldn't have fallen in love back then," Katie reminded the boys. "She would've been like this 5 years ago!"

"But, has she been in contact with Carmen since then?" Mrs. Knight asked crossing her arms. "Gustavo?"

"I don't know!" The songwriter exclaimed. "Besides, rumor has it that Carmen doesn't live in the US anymore, she signed with some Canadian recording company, I think."

"When did you hear about this?"

Gustavo swallowed. "A week after I threw her out."

"Where is she now?" Kendall asked. "And if she's so famous and stuff, why haven't we heard of her in LA?"

"Carmen's on a world tour, I think," Gustavo stated, closing his eyes trying to remember. "Carmen has given up on the US, someone told me that she doesn't come here anymore. She usually does Canada but likes to do world tours. She apparently loves her international fans."

"Now what?" Logan asked, a moment away from panicking. "We need to talk to Kelly." He grimaced as he heard a chorus of "No!"'s around the room. "Okay we need to talk to Carmen."

"No, I refuse to communicate to Carmen in anyway possible!" Gustavo roared.

"Even for Kelly?" A quiet, chilled voice asked. Everyone looked at Angela who had been quietly sitting on the couch, listening, thinking. "You wouldn't do it for Kelly?" Gustavo's face steeled but he was fighting the internal battle he was facing. He desperately wanted to help Kelly but he hated Carmen Carter. he hated her with a burning passion. Gustavo could be difficult to work with but he knew and appreciated a good work ethic, something that made BTR immediately shine; they were always getting better in something.

Gustavo sighed but nodded, knowing to give in now and not later, when things would be messier. "Okay, so what now? Carmen's going to refuse to talk to me."

Kendall smiled a proud smile and looked over to his baby sister who was on her laptop looking up something. She looked up and saw everyone's expectant gazes. She herself smiled and took out her fake glasses. "Mom, I need a power suit, big bro can I borrow your cell phone?"

Katie shot Gustavo an intense look and said with a smirk, "Gustavo Rocque, meet your _new_ assistant, your new assistant with a plan."

* * *

**Hehehe, A Katie plan... and we all know, those work pretty well. If you want to know what's next then REVIEW IT UP! Next chapter will primarily focus on Carmen Electric and a bit of her thoughts on... well stuff. The chapter's Carmen centric, that's all ya need to know. See ya next time! ****Oh before I forget, I changed the summary and from now on, the story shall be called, "The Decision." Don't like it? PM me and I'll think of something, a reader brought my attention to the fact that the previous title was too boring and cliche so.. tell me what ya think of the _The Decision. _**


End file.
